AD Police: CSI
by Jonathan 'Hooker' Howard
Summary: A spin off, we had a AD Police Prequeal to Bubblegum Crisis 2032, Here a sequal to Bubblegum Crisis 2040 with a CSI cross over


**AD Police Tokyo SIS Man Vs Machine**  
  
========  
_Disclaimer_  
  
AD Police is copyrighted and owned by A.I.C & ADV films. I make no money from this and just did it for fun.  
========  
  
-----  
  
Please note, this story was something I played around with, I am posting it to make me try and finish it. I have story out line and everything, but I'm more interested in my other work at the moment. If you like what you read and want more bug me!!!!!!!! I will try to write some more once I completed chapter Tinsel city in Bubblegum Slider. Thanks Robert66jr.  
  
-----  
  
In this TV series we look at an AD Police special ops task force called SIS, Special investigation section, code named Xcalber. Based in the fictional city of Mega Tokyo, which is made famous by the Bubblegum Crisis saga and the original AD Police show. We follow the officers as they deal with issues brought up as they fight the destructive boomers which are destroying the city of Tokyo. Some of the issues as what makes us human, what the different between a machine and us. Who has the right to kill a boomer, do we lose our humanity when we get implants. I have set this story after the Bubblegum crisis 2040, the city of Mega Tokyo is slowly recovering from the boomer problem four years ago. The ADP has been rebuilt better then ever, one of the best force in the world. Read on...  
  
-----  
  
_Episode One_  
  
**"Are we an Entity or an Instrument?"**  
  
After the opening Credits, we are overlooking the bay of Mega-Tokyo of the 2044, it is a clear summer night around 1am and the city is lit with neon and city lights. We start to fly over the bay towards the city, we fly by the busy business and recreation centres of the city. And come to a stop over the less lit industrial sector, we focus of one particular plant.  
  
Which appears to be closed for the night, everything looks normal, suddenly a large transporters vehicle pulls out of the plants site via a security gate. The vehicle pulls away and travels down the road and disappears. We turn and zoom towards the door of the security gate room. We stare at this for around ten seconds as it slides open and close, as it open for the fifth time we glide in towards the door and down the corridor of the building. We come to a stop outside of the security office; the door has been forced opened. We come to a stop inside of the door; on the other side of the room is a bank of security monitors. Most of the screens are static white noise, we hear static over the comm. system. Suddenly the comm. comes alive with sound.  
  
"Come in Op's room 32, come in?" the comm system stays active, but the speaker is speaking to someone else at his end. "Sir, there been no contact with 32 for the past hour they missed their past 2 check ins" there is some noise, as there buss between the two system. "Roger sir, sending two reserve teams. Should we contact the ADP sir? Roger Sir, I contact the ADP on response of the team initial evaluation of situation" and with that the radio waves becomes static again.  
  
Then we slow turn round and face the other side of the security room. There spread against the wall of the room is blood. Slumped at the bottom is the human security guard, who has brutally been sprained. But he is not the only one who been sprained at the bottom of his feet lays the body of a headless security boomers. Wires from the boomer neck spark as the electric current is still active. The room start to fade as the scene ends.  
  
Once the security room has faded from the screen, it has been replaced with a view of the plant docking yard again. This time we see the yard in the early morning sun light, but the different between this morning and every other morning this that the yard is full of vehicles of the Gemon security and AD Police cruisers.  
  
We now look out of the yard and down the road and see a car heading towards the plant, it stop just outside the gate where the Regular police have set up a check point. The car pulls in as a patrol man from the Tokyo metro police checks there ID's. As the car comes to a stop we focus over towards the entrance of the security building as a group of people come, in the front of the group is AD police Detective Nikolai Buradinov who is speaking to a member of Gemon security corps.  
  
"I want copies of those security video discs as soon as you can get them to me" Nikolai said as he was speaking to the head of the Gemon security patrol in charge of this investigation.  
"You should have a copy of the disks with a few hours, we send them over to your headquarters" can the reply from the Gemon personal as they parted company. Before he got of earshot Nikolai made a gesture towards the Gemon personal and shouts. "Hay, there better be no editing, our techs can tell if it been edited" and with that he begin to grin and spot the AD police cruisers that had just pulled in the yard. He makes his way towards the car as it two occupants are getting out.  
"So this is the new rookie? Eh Joshes" said Nikolai as the Veteran Detective Joshes Pierre got out of the driving seat of the ADP cruiser and looked around making his assessment of the situation. And with a simple hand gustier wave his hand towards the other side of the cruiser.  
"Yep, Nikolai meet May Lee, May meet detective Nikolai Buradinov. Nik as I call him is the guy I normally work with" The young woman who get out of the other side of the cruiser turn round and smile and holds out her hand in gesture, which Nikolai sakes.  
"As Pete off on medical leave you are with me until you get you're teamed up Peter. Nikolai will be working the relief position"  
"Alas I got the short straw" replied Nikolai as the two other officers looked around, "It a right nightmare in there" as he pointed towards the plant security gatehouse. "One dead guard and one destroyed SNG- 8 security boomer."  
"What was the cause? Rouge boomer?" Asked May, visibly showing her nerve as this was her first case in the AD Police S.I.S.  
"Nothing that brutally" came Nikolai reply "looks like a robbery, which the prep didn't want any witness"  
"What was taken then" asked Joshes, as he walked up to the security building, he quickly flashed his AD police Badge as the officer guarding the door to the crime scene.  
"Looks like a shipment of their latest model, what I am worried about is what they used to take down the security boomer with. Man it was the latest SNG-8 Boomer. It took our best team to take one of those down in a test using some real fire power." Came Nikolai response with a tact of fear in his voice,  
"Dam an SNG-8, what the hell took it down" asked Joshes as he looked towards Nikolai, while May simple looked between the two as she closed her door to the cruiser.  
"We really don't know yet, most of the security cameras where destroyed, thankfully Gemon has backups and the tapes are stored off site, they should be in our hands within a few hours" Nikolai replied simply holding his hands up in the air.  
"Shit a SNG-8 taken down, not good not good" Joshes muttered to himself as he and May began to follow Nikolai towards the plant security post.  
"What's the problem?" asked May as she got out her computer pad and began to search for any reference to a model SNG-8 boomer.  
"If your looking for anything on the SNG-8 you won't find it in there" Nikolai replied, and he looked up towards May and said "It Gemon latest model, not to fore coming with the specs. We managed to get a few to see what fire power we would need to bring them down" Amy felt uneasy as she heard this.  
"Did anything manage to bring it down" she asked as they entered the building.  
"Lets see the pulse guns worked, sadly they are unreliable at best and the only other piece that worked was the heavy MG-200 and we can't really carry those around" was Nikolai response, he stopped before entering the next room "Brace yourselves it isn't pretty". All three entered the room, already inside where three forensic officers. Who where busy working on the remains of the destroyed boomer on the floor. The human guard corpse had already been removed, but there was still the stench of death from the blood that had dried on the wall and floor.  
Joshes looked around the room to see if there where any other clues, Nikolai simply stayed back near the door. May walked up to have a look at the boomer, it wasn't a pretty sight, and the head of the boomer had been ripped off the torso of the body.  
"Hey you're the new girl right?" one of the forensic technicians asked. Amy look towards him and nodded "not a nice sight is it, your first boomer death right?" he asked.  
"Yes it is the names May" she held out her hand to the young man, he took it and snaked it.  
"The name's Jonathan, Jonathan Kingshott. It a disgusting job but someone got to do it" he replied  
"What do you think did this" she asked him.  
"That the million dollar question May, what ever it was it had the strength to break titanium Voodoo alloy. That not good I can tell you that" Jonathan replied as he pointed to the twisted break "Here, you three have a look at this and with that Nikolai and Joshes leaned over to have a look at where Jonathan was pointing  
"What the heck is that" asked Nikolai as he stared closely to the severed head of the boomer.  
"No idea at the moment, we sent a sample over to the lab to check it out" Jonathan replied, he then leaned over his tool kit to select a piece of equipment. He came out with a plastic scalpel, he then leaned over the boomer head and scrapped some of the odd metal liquid that was on the severed boomer neck. "as of yet we have no idea what it is, Adam thought it might have been some type of acid, but it had no effect on anything else" Jonathan handed the sample around to the others, each had a few looks at it. May fielded a question  
"It looks lie liquid metal" Jonathan looked at May and grinned.  
"Right on the money, at the moment that all we can tell you" suddenly the conversation was interrupted by an ADP Tac officer.  
"Excuse me sir, but they found the truck they used down on 845th street" both Joshes and Nikolai turned towards the officer and nodded their attention.  
"Come May, hey Jonathan think you cab be spared for a while, when we check out this lead" asked Joshes.  
"Sure let me just grab my kit" he replied as he packed away several items into his forensic tool kit.  
  
Less then half an hour later, Two AD Police petrol cars pulled up to what was a cornered off crime scene, they where waved into an enclosed area of a vacant lot which was being guarded by a squad of ADP troopers. As both the cars came to a complete stop, a single ADP investigation detective walked up to the cars. He was pleased to see his old friend step out.  
"Hey Joshes, how it always you guys bag the good investigations" he asked, the lead SIS answered back.  
"Easy Genom forces us to do it, scared you guy's will screw it up Leon" he said as he leaned on top of the open car door. "So what you got?"  
"well we spotted the truck dumped here after you guys put the all points bulletin, we called it in, I made a quick search, your not going to believe what I found, you might want to call in forensic as soon as you can" Leon said as we waved Joshes to follow him. May follow suit, as Leon led them over too the driving cab of the truck, Leon pulled on a pair of Latex gloves before he opened the door. Once inside he took a penlight out of his pocket and switched it on. The light shown on the floor where he pointed it, it aluminates the floor "There" he simple said, as the light showed a severed hand lying on the floor. It looked human, but the way the cut was too clean, it had to be a boomer "my guess it is part of an illegal make of boomer" Leon replied as he handed the light over to Joshes, so he could get a better look.  
"May, can you get Jonathan over here quick, with that kit of his, this case just got mighty interesting" Joshes shouted back to May, who turned and went to look for the forensic technicians, who was still with the cars.  
"Who the girl" asked Leon, as he gave the girl, the once over while she walked away.  
"Are the new girl that May, she just graduated from the academy" Joshes replied "top of her class, she was"  
"Man that some Kid" Leon said as he whistled his amazement "So who is this Jonathan?" Leon asked as he turned back towards the Cab and Joshes.  
"Just some forensic Technicians, we brought from the main crime scene" Joshes replied as he pulled on some of the Latex gloves. "Him... interesting" he mumbled as he prodded the severed finger with his fore finger.  
"What up" asked Leon, as he looked over Joshes shoulder, he noticed that some strange metallic liquid had rubbed off on the glove he was wearing.  
"Don't know, but we found it all over the body's as the other crime scene" Joshes replied as he looked up towards Leon, but before he could continue, the forensic technician Jonathan, who was followed by May walked up to Joshes and Leon.  
"So what we got here" asked Jonathan as he walked over to them.  
"Something mighty interesting Jonathan, take a look" Joshes said as he pointed to the trucks cab, Jonathan set down his tool box he was carrying down on the ground as open it up. First he removed some latex gloves and a face mask.  
"Who been in the Cab" he asked, both Joshes and Leon raised their hands. "Ok then" he said as he picked up a torch and scalpel from the tool tray after he put the gloves on. The torch shown on the body limb as Jonathan leaned in.  
"See it" asked Joshes as he waited for Jonathan Reaction.  
"Wow, that some thing you don't see every day" Jonathan said after taking his first view of the severed hand on the floor of the drivers cab.  
"Is it human?" Joshes asked as he waited for a response from.  
"Nope it a boomer, it a silicon organic tissue" Jonathan mumbled as he picked up a new instrument from his tool kit "I read it some where before the disaster that Genom was experimenting on Organic human looking boomer, something about sexual pleasure stimulators"  
"So what we got is a sex bot running a round" Leon asked, with a huge grin on his face.  
"Not unless you like Daily, the hand is male. It too big and bulky to be female" Jonathan replied "Look I got to call this scene in" as he pulled out his mobile phone out "You better call the truck registration's in and see who the owner is" as he started to dial on the phone.  
  
_The End for Now_, Sorry about the late update, I have more plot line for this story but I don't have the muse for it. Reviews and Comments welcome, please contact me at KnightHawkJrfanfiction.net 


End file.
